The Ballet Studio
by Cherette
Summary: Bella, in an effort to overcome her coordination issues, signs up for private dance lessons with The Ballet Studio. However, when she returns to retrieve what she left behind, she receives more than she came for. AH-Lemon ExB


Disclaimer: Twilight and anything related to it are not mine.

**Summary:** Bella, in an effort to overcome her coordination issues, signs up for dance lessons. When she returns to retrieve what she left, she receives more than she came for. AH-Lemon

In celebration of my receiving 2,000 reviews on my other Twilight fic, Guarding It All (GIA), I have decided to step a little outside of my boundaries here and write a One-Shot and a Lemon. I have never attempted either of the aforementioned things so bear with me if this turns out to be a fail. ;o)

* * *

BPOV

I let out an exasperated sigh as I forced myself to face the consequences. Once again, I was in the emergency room for no apparent reason. Every single time that I tipped—which happens a lot—or even slightly stumbled, Jake and/or Charlie would go into over drive and check every single bump and bruise I accumulated. If, in the end, they deemed it too severe to go unchecked, I would end up, here.

In the ER…

Again.

They should award me some hospital equivalent of frequent flyer miles for this shit.

I absentmindedly swung my legs back and forth as they dangled off of the edge of the examination table and looked around the plain white room. There were dozens of standard charts depicting the human body and its functions strewn about the four thin walls. The only real splash of color in the room—besides my bright clothes—was the fluorescent orange trash can in the corner that proudly claimed "Biohazard" in large, overstated letters.

"So, Miss Swan., why are you here again?" Doctor Banner asked as he looked up from my so-long-it-gives-a-novel-a-run-for-it's-money length medical file. The questioning Doctor quirked his eyebrow up at me, waiting for the great response he no doubt expected to come from me. Well, bad news for this doc, he wasn't getting one. My injury was just the result of your average, run of the mill accident.

"I… erm… tripped again and rolled my ankle a little, Dr. Banner. It really isn't a big deal, I know the routine. Ice it and try to keep off of it till the swelling and tenderness goes down, right?" I smiled at the kind doctor and rolled my eyes jokingly.

He let out a little chuckle before he shut my file.

"I am going to look at it, just to be on the safe side, but I am sure you know what you are talking about judging by the number of times you have been here for similar injuries." Dr. Banner rolled over to me on his little chair and motioned for me to remove my shoe and sock.

He took about three minutes, twisting my ankle in a few awkward—and occasionally painful—directions before nodding and rolling back over to his station on the other side of my room so that he could jot down a few mandatory notes on my chart before he stood up, smoothing his white jacket over his chest.

"Well I don't see any major problems with it that you can't handle, Miss Swan. The icing and staying off of it should suffice. Maybe take a few ibuprofens every few hours, too. That should help with the swelling and the pain. I do, however, wish to know how exactly you keep hurting yourself. The authorities are always available to help if there are any… problems… of the, uh, abuse sort." The kind doctor stuttered out, looking uncomfortable by the topic.

"Oh," I looked down before the full shock of his words hit me. "OH! No, no, I am just extremely clumsy! No worries." I let out a little laugh, wondering if that is what everyone else here thinks, too. I hadn't noticed any questioning glances or curious remarks, but, then again, I wasn't exactly paying attention either.

"Well, that is certainly a relief." Dr. Banner let out a gust of air, his shoulders relaxing.

I started to pull my shoe and sock back on when he cleared his throat.

"I was wondering if I may suggest something." He voiced, an air of caution and hesitance laced through his words.

"Shoot." I smiled at him. At this point I would take suggestions from anyone. I was sick and tired of falling down the damn stairs and, well, anything else that crossed my unfortunate path for that matter.

"My wife takes this class down at the local Ballet Studio and it has helped her immensely. You see, she had ankle surgery a few years ago and has been walking with a slight gimp and a cane for support since then. But one of her friends suggested taking a few classes and it has really done wonders for her." The doctor smiled as he ran a hand through his thinning hair. "I can give you the number for the place if you are interested. It might help with those coordination problems that you claim to have."

"That would be great, Dr. Banner. Thank you." I smiled at him as he exited the room to retrieve the necessary information.

I entertained myself by messing the fake plastic appendages strewn about the room, showcasing what various ligaments and bones our bodies contained. I couldn't care less but it was entertaining enough to keep my attention for the few moments necessary. Thankfully, I was only waiting about ten minutes when a knock on the door alerted me to the good doctor's return.

"Here is the address and the number for the studio. It is by appointment only so you will have to call ahead but other than that, I think you will be fine." He handed me a piece of printer paper which he had typed the information on.

When I shot him a look, silently asking why he had typed it, he just laughed and shrugged. "What? Have you never heard about how bad a doctor's handwriting is?" He joked with me.

"I am also giving you a prescription for some vitamins to strengthen your bones and muscles so that maybe you don't hurt yourself as easily, huh? Is that all right?" He scribbled out another form before handing it to me. I glanced down, noticing that the handwriting was indeed as bad as he had insinuated.

I nodded before giving him my thanks and promising to see him sometime within the next month since I would no doubt hurt myself again.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It had been four days since I had left Dr. Banner at the hospital. My ankle had lost all swelling and pain within a day or two of the incident. No big deal. Yet I still hadn't got around to calling the studio to set up an appointment.

I had, however, Googled it.

It was a nice sized studio, located on University Wy which happened to be right near where my apartment was located. The studio—with what must have taken hours upon hours of creative thinking—titled itself "The Ballet Studio."

I seriously hope their instructors weren't as dense as the management and owners seemed to be. Or else, I would be in for a world of hurt.

I finally had scored a small window of free time and in a moment of pure "what the fuck," I picked up the phone and the document the doctor had given me as I typed in the number hastily.

"Hello, this is The Ballet Studio, Jessica speaking. How may I help you today?" A nasally voice whined out of the receiver, reaching my ears. I could hear the tell-tale smacking of gum on the other end of the line.

Nasty.

"Hello, Jessica." I answered, trying my best to be cordial and not tell the girl to spit her gum out. "I would like to set up an appointment."

"All right, will that be for a child or an adult?" Jessica's grating voice whined back at me, the shrillness of it reaching tones that I was sure only dogs and/or dolphins could hear.

"Adult, please." I replied as my mind stared to realize that this may not have been too good of an idea after all.

I quickly made the appointment for seven forty-five to eight thirty on Thursday afternoon—their earliest available opening—before I could chicken out and just tell Jessica to forget I ever called.

When I hung up, I leaned against my fridge, suddenly regretting my brainless actions.

I wasn't a ballet person!

"I am a crazy person." I amended out loud, regretting having paid over the phone already, which meant that I couldn't skip out without wasting a lot of money. That place was pricy!

I sighed as I pushed myself off of the fridge and made my way to my room to check to see if I had any exercise appropriate clothes.

I didn't.

oOoOoOoOoOo

By the time seven forty-five on Thursday afternoon rolled around, I was the proud owner of five new sweat suits and a snazzy new pair of Nike's to boot.

I walked anxiously into the studio, wary of the mental image of tutus and point-ballet shoes that I had been dreading all week.

As soon as I opened the door, my senses were over run by the strong scent of floor polish and sweat. It was slightly nasty, but bearable mainly because there wasn't a tutu in sight.

"Hi, I am Bella Swan." I announced once I made my way around the sea of fold out chairs and got to the desk in the middle of the welcome room. "I have an appointment with Rosalie right now."

"Oh, yeah," the voice I recognized from the phone a few days ago answered me, her gum still smacking away obnoxiously. "Sign here," She pointed to a lined sheet of paper that was almost filled with signatures and appointment times, "and go through the doors on my right, if you will. Mrs. McCarthy will be with you in a few moments."

I nodded as I quickly jotted down the necessary information on the lined paper and then made my way into a large, empty room.

I wasn't entirely sure what to do while I waited so I plopped down in one of the metal fold out chairs that lined the wall to my right and examined the room to pass the time.

There was a long wall to my left that was adorned with mirrors that stretched the full length of the room with a bar running horizontally across the center of the mirrors, about four feet off the ground from what I could tell. Directly across the room there were a bunch of cubbies and shelves that had random belongings and small pieces of equipment shoved in what I could only assume was supposed to be an organized manner. The back wall had mats and larger equipment that wouldn't fit on the shelves, stacked up and ready to be used. The wall I was leaning up against had a row of fold out chairs and a few water fountains.

I was pulled out of my examination when the sound of the door opening alerted me that someone had arrived.

A tall, toned blond bombshell came strolling gracefully through the doors sporting a formfitting track suit and tennis shoes not unlike mine.

"Miss Swan?" The blonde asked, her bright, ice blue eyes locking onto my brown ones.

"Just Bella," I corrected, hating the formalities. "I assume that you are Mrs. McCarthy." I stood up as I spoke, placing my keys, purse and phone in my abandoned chair.

"Yes, but do call me Rose." Rose smiled at me before she turned on her heel and started to make her way towards the middle of the room, motioning me to follow her.

"I have to apologize ahead of time," Rose said as she turned to face me. "I have to leave at eight to go pick up my daughter from her friend's house. But I promise you that I will leave you in very capable hands!" She shot me a little wink before getting down to business.

The first fifteen minutes went by quickly as Rose started me out on a bunch of easy warm ups and necessary stretches to prep me before the actual work out, saying that Cullen would take care of the rest.

I didn't know who this Cullen person was but I could only hope that she didn't stretch me out as much as Rose did. I was already feeling a little sore in certain areas. I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not though. In the end, I decided to grin and bear it.

I was on the ground, my eyes tightly shut from exertion as I tried repeatedly to touch my toes, when the door opened behind me, signaling that Rose could go.

"I will see you later Bella." She said as she exited the room.

"Yeah, if I survive this." I mumbled as I tried again to reach my toes.

"I can't touch my damn toes!" I complained to whoever was there as I tried futilely—again—to reach the stupid things.

A small chuckle came from beside me, but I still kept my eyes closed, focusing on my goal.

I could hear someone walking towards me before they stopped a few inches away from me and bent down. When a firm hand pressed against my back, pushing me lightly forwards, I stiffened in surprise before I relaxed, realizing that it was only there to help me, and I focused back in on the task at hand.

It took me another few minutes of pushing and bending and straining, but I eventually was able to barely graze my toes with the tips of my fingers. It wasn't much but it worked for me.

"I got it!" I exclaimed as I sat up quickly, opening my eyes for the first time since I started that damnable stretch, only to be met with a pair of stunning, emerald green ones staring right back at me.

"Oh! You scared me." I let out a little laugh as I drew my legs back up to my chest and looked at the owner of the green eyes.

As it turns out, Cullen was not, after all, a girl, but instead an incredibly attractive guy. He had strong angular features that were perfectly shaven and looked like he was well groomed. His skin was pale and flawless, stretching across his very noticeable muscles and a lanky figure. The thing that caught my eye the most was his hair. It was the most unruly head of hair I had ever seen and it was the strangest color of bronze that I had never seen before.

_He must be gay,_ I thought to myself. I didn't know of any man who would keep themselves so neat and tidy and work at a ballet studio—excuse me, I mean _The _Ballet Studio—and not be gay.

_Such a shame…_

"I am Edward Cullen." He introduced himself, extending a hand to me—which I eagerly latched onto—so that he could pull me up off of the floor.

"Bella," I mumbled, not really wanting to let go of his hand, even though I was already firmly standing on my own two feet, but I finally convinced myself that it would be embarrassing if I didn't let go.

"Well, Bella, why the sudden interest in ballet?" He asked as he stretched himself out a little, waiting patiently for my answer, his sinewy muscles rippling and flexing with his every move.

"I, uh, have coordination and balance issues. My doctor suggested a few days ago that I might want to try this to see if I could get to the point where I wouldn't trip over everything and nothing at the same time." I shrugged as I blatantly ogled the man in front of me. Gay or not, he was definitely something to look at.

"You are kidding?" he laughed heartily, making me blush red in embarrassment.

"Sadly, I kid you not." I glanced away to try to keep from staring at him too much but, of course, my eyes landed on the mirrors and Edward's perfect reflection was there, just begging to be eye-fucked, too.

"Bella, I am sure that we can straighten you out in no time. Your problem is something that I encounter all of the time." Edward smiled a gorgeous smile at me.

"Well I am glad that I am not the only one suffering from this shitty disease." I joked, causing Edward to let out a deep, sexy laugh. My panties just about dropped right then.

The rest of my lesson was spent with me ogling Edward's muscles and handsome features as I pretended to be paying attention to what he was saying to me. But, of course, everything went in one ear and directly out the other.

"So, are we on for Monday at four?" Edward questioned, pulling my eyes away from his ass and back to his green eyes. It was a fair trade.

"Yeah, definitely," I nodded as Edward led me over to the row of chairs so that I could retrieve my belongings.

"Schedule it with Jessica on your way out and I will look forward to seeing you again on Monday!" He shot me one more smile over his shoulder as he walked back into the studio that we came out of. And, per usual, my eyes stayed glued to his ass the entire time.

And what a fine ass it was.

After quickly arranging for another lesson on Monday, as instructed by Edward, I went home knowing that four o'clock on Monday could not come fast enough.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I had only been home for about ten minutes when my house phone started ringing. I didn't bother glancing at the number as I pulled it off of the base.

"Hello?" I answered, wondering who would be calling me at almost nine at night.

"Bella Swan, right?" A smooth male voice asked softy.

"Yes it is." I answered, hoping that it wasn't one of those damn toll free phone polls that I was constantly hanging up on. "Who is this?"

"Hi, this is Edward Cullen from the studio. Is this a bad time?" At once I recognized the familiar velvety smooth voice as it washed over me, my heart beat becoming noticeably louder. What was he calling me for? Did he want to cancel our appointment?

"Yes, hi, what can I do for you?" I asked, trying to keep my cool so that my voice didn't crack like a pubescent child.

"I found your phone sitting on the floor next to the chair your purse was in. I hope you don't mind that I went through your contacts to find your home number." Edward's voice held a hint of shame that I could hear trough the receiver.

"No, no that is fine! I am glad you found it or else I would have gone crazy in a few minutes when I couldn't find it myself! I seriously have my entire life programmed into that little thing." I rambled on embarrassingly.

"I understand, my phone is my lifeline, too." Edward reassured me, letting out a sexy little chuckle. I could picture in my head how his full lips would pull up at the corners as he said that, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Well, is there any way that I could get it from you tomorrow morning? Or if you have tomorrow off, you could leave it with the person at the desk—Jessica, I believe—and I could get it then…" I suggested hoping that I wasn't posing a problem for him.

"Actually, Bella, I was meant to close up tonight, so I am still here. I am not sure if you live far away from the Studio or not but if you live close by I would be more than happy to wait a few minutes for you to come here and pick it up." Edward told me, I heard some rustling around in the background so I assumed he was cleaning up.

"Really? That would be fantastic, Edward. Can you hold on for about ten minutes, max?" I asked as I rushed into my room, grabbing a pair of flip flops and a t-shirt. I was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants but since I was just running out to retrieve my phone, I didn't think I had to change.

But then again, Edward was going to be there…

In the end, comfort won out.

"That is fine, Bella, I will be here, just let yourself in." Edward confirmed as I said my good-bye's and hung up, rushing out of the door.

It had only taken about eight minutes to get down to the studio. I managed to hit all of the lights and it seemed that lady luck was on my side. I hurriedly exited my car, not wanting to make Edward wait any later than he needed to. He was already being nice enough to stay and wait for me after hours; I didn't need to keep him at work any longer than necessary. Especially if he had plans…

As that thought settled in I realized how much I disliked the idea of Edward having plans with another female. Then I recalled my little realization today at the studio. He is gay so of course he wouldn't have any plans with another woman. Maybe he could be easily swayed? I sighed after I considered the improbability of that happening and brushed it aside as I opened the door, shouting out to Edward, wondering where he was.

"In here!" I heard his velvet smooth voice rumble out from the same studio we had been in just this afternoon.

I walked into the spacious room, my eyes immediately locking on Edward who was on the opposite side, dragging some of the thick foam mats out to the middle of the room for what I assumed was another class in the morning.

"Hey, thanks for doing this." I smiled as I walked towards him. "You didn't have to."

"No, no, it is fine. I don't mind at all." Edward assured me as he looked up from the floor as he unfolded a mat. I simply smiled down at him, patiently waiting until he was done with his task.

"Nice pajamas." He smirked as he stood up, looking me over.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, a hot blush spotting my cheeks. "I was all ready for bed when you called and I was too lazy to change."

"I think it is very sexy, Miss Swan." He smiled up at me through his lashes, a sexy little smirk gracing his lips.

"Bella, please," I corrected him even though the sound of him addressing me as "Miss Swan" turned me on more than I would like to admit.

"Bella," Edward breathed out in a fucking hot purr that set my cheeks—and, admittedly, most the rest of my over-heated body, too—aflame.

When I blushed, Edward stepped closer to me, trailing his fingertips along my jaw line. The atmosphere around us changed immediately, suddenly crackling with the electricity flowing between us, my intense arousal heightening my every sense. Was every homosexual man this hands on?

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Edward breathed again, his warm breath ghosting across my forehead causing goose bumps to pop up all over my body, sending another heated wave of need right down to my core.

I tilted my head up, planning on saying something—anything—but before I could even open my mouth, Edward's deliciously warm lips crashed into mine, sucking my top lip in between his, nipping at it playfully. When he teased it with the tip of his tongue, he elicited a small, unrecognizable moan from me as my eyes slid shut and desire completely flooded my body, taking control of my actions.

All I felt was heat… and blatant want for the man who was teasing me so.

I reached forward blindly, gasping onto Edward's shoulders and pulling him tightly into me, needing to feel his long, hard arousal pressed into me. I was not disappointed.

My mind was telling me that this wasn't a good idea, that anyone could come in and find us, however, another part of me—the one that I had given over to my desperate need—was telling me to screw everyone else and just focus on what was happening now with Edward.

"No one is here." Edward mumbled, plucking my exact worries from my mind and easing them, as he peppered little kisses across my cheek, making his way to my ear. "We are alone, Bella. Let loose. Let me taste you." He sucked my earlobe into his hot, wet mouth, laving it as I moaned out, pressing myself farther into him.

"Yes, Edward." I panted out, my breath coming in heavy gasps. It felt as though there wasn't enough air in the room for the both of us. "Oh, God yes."

Edward licked and nipped his way back to my mouth, attacking my lips with such fervor that I stumbled back a bit. Edward's strong arms quickly wrapped around me, keeping me upright.

When Edward's tongue swept across my closed lips, demanding entrance, I quickly relented, more than eager to discover if he tasted as good as I imagined he would.

The minute his talented tongue collided with mine, I saw stars behind my tightly closed lids. I let out a deep, throaty moan as Edward's hands slid down my back, slipping under my t-shirt and skirting across my ribs.

Edward pulled away from me suddenly, causing me to whimper in protest, missing the warmth and closeness that his body had brought. He shot me a sexy grin before latching onto my hand, pulling me towards the foam mats he had been dragging out when I had first come in.

"Did you know that this was going to happen?" I questioned him warily, wondering if I had been wrong about my original assumptions for the purposes of the mats.

"No," He confessed. "But I hoped."

I was glad that he chose that moment to pull me down onto the mat, settling in next to me, because I had no idea how to respond to that comment. I guess I could have told him that I thought he was sexy and hoped he would fuck me right here, right now, no more talking needed.

Edward's warm, wet lips wasted no time getting back to their previous task. He licked, kissed and bit his way down my neck before fervently worshiping my collarbone with the lightest, most sensual of kisses.

By this point I was so turned on, so ready, that I was sure that I was going to come at any second and we still had our clothes on. Talk about potentially embarrassing.

Edward's mouth reached the collar of my t-shirt which was blocking any movement of his to go lower. But, of course, that didn't stop him. Before I could understand why his glorious lips were gone from my body, Edward had tugged my shirt up to around the center of my chest and he was working on getting it over my head.

Through my desire induced haze I managed to understand what needed to happen enough to lift up so that he could pull my shirt the rest of the way off, revealing the plain little mint green cotton push-up bra I was wearing. It was also a front clasping bra. I couldn't wait to see him clear that hurtle when we came to it.

"Oh, God Bella," Edward groaned as he rolled me onto my back, swinging his leg over my hips so that he was positioned directly above where I needed him. So close, yet too many things in the way.

His head dipped down to my bra clad breast and kissed a line along the edge of the material, pausing right above where my nipple was hidden.

"This has to go." He mumbled into my skin, the warmth of his breath and the vibrations of his voice went straight to my overly aroused sex.

In one easy movement, Edward unclasped the front of my bra, peeling it open to reveal my taunt nipples to him, just begging for his attention.

"Edward," I groaned out. "Please, more." His knowledge of front clasping bras and his ability to easily open them only ended up making me want him more.

He seemed to understand what exactly I was asking of him. He swiftly bent down and kissed his way from one breast to the other, wasting no time before latching onto my sensitive nipple, laving it expertly. His hand snaked up my belly, lightly ghosting over my ribs. His long fingers plucked and twisted my other nipple causing me to moan loudly.

I ran my hands across his muscular shoulders, loving the feel of each individual curve and dip of the defined muscles that I was sure I could find everywhere on his body. And boy was I eager to explore for myself.

My left hand plunged into the unruly copper mess atop his head, holding him as best I could to my breast, while my other hand continued its explorations of his hard back.

"Do you like that, Bella?" Edward smirked at me as he pulled his mouth off of my breast. I guess I had been moaning loudly again and I just hadn't noticed this time.

I was helpless to do anything but nod at him. God this man was sexy.

"Just wait until you feel what I can do to your pussy." Edward promised in an offhand tone, like it was nothing, before he kissed and licked his way down my belly, dipping his tongue into my navel as he passed.

I was having a system overload. Between the feelings he was eliciting from my body and the fuck-me words that were coming from his perfect mouth, I was done for.

Edward, I noticed as I looked down as him, had way too many clothes on for my liking. Deciding to remedy that this second, I quickly sat up and reached for his shirt, pulling it free from his sweats, yanking it over his head, discarding my still present bra, too.

When I got his shirt off, I stared at his chest with a worshipful expression plastered on my face. His torso was every bit as muscular and defined as I has imagined.

His flat washboard abs stretched up along the deep "V" of his hips, meeting more defined abs up higher. Was that a six-pack…? Damn. I was done for. I had always been an ass and abs woman. If they weren't firm and toned, I didn't want anything to do with the man. Edward easily passed my exams in both categories, going above and beyond what I had expected.

His pecs were well defined, too. I guess that wasn't a big surprise after seeing everything else…

…well, not everything else.

There were still a few more stops on my tour of Edward. And I was sure that I would not be disappointed by any of them.

I ran my hands from the waste band of his sweats to as high as I could reach on his body. But he was so tall that since he was sitting up and I was laying flat on my back, I couldn't reach too far.

"Get back down here." I murmured huskily, beckoning Edward with what I hoped was a sexy "come hither" look and not some crack baby lazy eyes mess.

It must have worked because Edward's eyes got inestimably darker and he quickly leaned back down, capturing my lips with his own in a hot, passionate kiss that made my toes curl and my body ache for more.

The moment his tongue met mine again, battling for dominance of our heated kiss, my body went onto Auto-Pilot, setting my mind and all thoughts it had on some sort of pause. My nails dug into him as my hands traveled downward across Edward's back. Edward all but growled into my mouth, the sensations were overwhelming.

My body was acting of its own volition as my hips began to mercilessly buck against his, trying to create any friction I could get in an attempt to relieve myself of the severe ache between my legs. Dear God, I was dry-humping the poor bastard.

Fortunately, he seemed to be enjoying it.

Edward was panting and moaning just as much as I was. It was the sexiest damn sounds that I had ever heard.

My hands reached the edge of Edward's pants, intending to yank them off, at the same time that I noticed him tugging at mine, too.

I lifted my hips slightly, allowing him to pull off my underwear and pajama pants at the same time. I simply kicked off my flip flops as Edward rolled off of me, pulling his pants and boxers off, too, revealing one of the most glorious sights I had ever laid eyes on.

Fucking eighth wonder of the world.

"Now, Miss Swan, I am flattered by your staring, but can we save that for another time? There are other things that I would much rather be doing to you right now." Edward's deep, sexy voice rumbled out as he rolled over on top of me, bare skin to bare skin.

It felt better than anything I had ever experienced before. I simply leaned back and let Edward take control of the situation, dictating what we would do and when.

I reached up with one hand, tangling my hand in Edward's intense head of sex-hair and yanked his face forcefully down to me, crashing my lips to his. His hands roamed my body, cupping my breasts, trailing down my ribs.

I let out a little squeal when his long, strong fingers flicked my tender clit before traveling down farther, teasing my swollen sex.

"Do you want me Miss Swan?" Edward purred into my ear as he pulled away from our kisses. "Answer me. I want to hear you say what you want."

"Fuck me." I moaned out as Edward thrust one talented finger inside of me, curling and twisting it to hit all of the right spots as he thrust it in and out at a steady beat. But the one finger wasn't enough.

"Not good enough." He mumbled into my skin as he kissed and sucked his was down my neck in a way that was sure to leave a few marks.

"I want you to fuck me, now!" I said with more force, earning me another finger.

"Tsk, tsk Miss Swan. Let's try this one more time." Edward trialed one hand down my stomach, tracing my belly button lightly and causing a trail of goose bumps to follow his touch.

"FUCK ME NOW!" I all but screamed at him, hoping that he would stop his teasing already.

"Good girl." And with that, Edward pulled his fingers out of me and expertly tore open a condom, slipping it on and thrusting inside of me in one swift motion.

"Oh, God, Oh God," I chanted. The feeling of all of Edward inside of me at one time was overwhelming and glorious at the same time. But when he started moving, I almost came right then and there.

"Bella," He grunted out, his hands grabbing onto my hips, directing out movements and controlling our pace.

"Ed-Edward I am so close!" I yelled as he quickened our pace, slamming our skin together, his balls slapping into my ass with every hard thrust of our hips.

"Me too, love." Edward grunted, slamming into me one more time before we both came.

I swear I fucking saw stars.

I had never come that hard in my life. My back arched off of the ground as I screamed out Edward's name over and over again. I could hear him doing the same, chanting my name as we rode out our orgasms.

We collapsed in a heap of sweaty, out of breath limbs and skin onto the mats, his miracle working dick still comfortably inside of me.

"That was… wow…" Edward gasped out, fighting to gain control of his breathing.

"Umm, yeah, it was." I half laughed, half gasped out.

After a few moments of lying there, resting, I rolled onto my side to face Edward.

"So, we still on for four on Monday?" I smiled, placing a peck on his cheek.

"I was thinking more along the lines of six thirty tomorrow for dinner." Edward looked at me with a hopeful expression on his handsome face, begging me to say yes.

And how could I say no?

"Of course," I answered, excited at the prospect of seeing him again so soon. Edward's face broke out in a glorious smile before he gently cupped my cheeks, peppering my face in small kisses.

"Thank you," He whispered before he lay back down, cradling me into his side, my slick body curving to every dip and rise of his perfectly—comfortably. I wanted to just lay here for the rest of the night, not moving from his warm embrace for any reason.

I knew I had work in the morning, but I couldn't care less. I hadn't called in sick in a while anyways.

With that in mind, I snuggled closer to Edward, forgetting about all of my other worries.

There was only one thought lazily crossing my post-coital fogged mind as I nuzzled my head into Edward's muscular shoulder.

_He definitely isn't gay.

* * *

_

A/N: Well...? How was it? ;o)

I hope you liked it because I might be persuaded to write another one…! Review and let me know please!!!

Much love!


End file.
